1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to charge couplings for electric vehicles and more particularly to couplings for detachably coupling supply connectors to battery connectors installed in electric vehicles for charging thereof.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Since charging of a battery is essential to an electric vehicle, a power source for charging should be readily connectable to a battery installed in the vehicle. Heretofore, a battery connector is provided in the electric vehicle while a supply connector is connected to the power source. The supply connector is detachably connected to the battery connector to charge the battery.
As charging an electric vehicle requires a relatively long time in comparison with supplying gasoline, an operator can not always stand ready for charging. Particularly, in the case that the charging is carried out at home, it is difficult to effect rapid charging at a high current. Consequently, charging may be carried out when a vehicle is parked at an owner's home overnight. In this case, the supply connector is fitted to the battery connector to commence charging and is maintained in the fitting position for a long time at a lower current.
However, such conventional supply connectors have not been provided with satisfactory locking mechanisms. For example, conventional supply connectors are easily detached from the battery connector during charging. Consequently, a person not aware of the state of charge of a vehicle may detach the supply connector when charging is incomplete. Even if a lock mechanism is provided on a supply connector, charging may be started with the lock not fully engaged, whereby the supply connector may be accidentally disconnected from the vehicle battery connector.